The present invention relates to exercising and, more particularly, to a multipurpose exercise apparatus.
Physical exercise is any bodily activity that enhances or maintains physical fitness and overall health and wellness. It is performed for various reasons, including strengthening muscles and the cardiovascular system, honing athletic skills, weight loss or maintenance, and merely enjoyment. Frequent and regular physical exercise boosts the immune system and helps prevent heart disease, cardiovascular disease, Type 2 diabetes, and obesity. More people are exercising at home and want to be able to do so in areas of limited space and with little risk of injury.
As can be seen, there is a need for exercise devices that are portable and able to be used within small spaces.